narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Truth Prison
The most powerful forbidden Juinjutsu created by Keiku Uchiha to restrict the opponents use of chakra completely, while putting them under his will if they continue to fight it. Overview Using the power of the Senjutsu, Keiku imbues his bright, materialized will with Cosmic Energy. By either making contact with or shooting the target with the chakra reciever-like will, Keiku can brand them with this unique Juinjutsu. Unlike its basic lightning release counterpart, this seal is on a different level of power. Upon bing branded with this seal, a unique pattern quickly spreads across the victims body, sealing off all their chakra, preventing them from molding it, gathering and natural energy and using techniques completely. It will constantly drain them of their chakra as a quick and stead rate. Upon attempting to mold chakra, the rate of chakra drain will increase, while their very free will will begin to be taken over, causing pitch black, lightning-like lines to appear on their chest beginning at the center of their heart. While the user can still retain movement, if they leave a certain radius of the user or attempt to mold chakra, they will feel immense pain throughout their body, along with vastly intense sensations throughout the body; Their body will feel as heavy as rock; Their very insides bubbling; The pressure within and around the body increasing greatly; An extremely intense burning sensation; A halt of movement through complete paralysis; Their very body changing form; And even feeling as if they are out of body. Due to its senjutsu like nature, it absorbs any and all senjutsu and Natural Energy from within the user and any that they user may attempt to absorb externally. This is noted of being the ultimate version of the more simplified Lightning Release: Heavenly Prison technique Keiku normally employs. While it is undetectable and unobservable to all except those who wield dojutsu, though it can sensed by Rinnegan wielders, it was first believed that the cosmic energy within this technique served to further restrict the basic chakra of the target, that is false. Keiku states that it is to vastly amplify the effects of the chakra drain and physical, psychological and mental effects of the technique. It also serves to keep any and all objects within the barrier inside, as it makes space-time ninjutsu useless, by connecting all its sides together, looping them back into the barrier as if all dimensions and dimensional voids were one dimension itself. If the target attempts to mold or use techniques too much, his Will will take over their body, putting them under his complete control by converting their will into his own will, quite literally robbing them of it. This seal can be removed by Keiku making physical contact with the opponents chest, right above the heart, while forming the Dragon handsign and saying "Release" while pulsating cosmic energy through them. If the opponent dies, the seal disappears from their body. Clones created by the target won't bear the seal, but by dividing up their chakra, it speeds up the rate of chakra consumption from them. Barrier Variant By create and firing recievers into a three or greater sided shape, it can be used to construct a barrier that will apply the seal to all those within the barrier. If needed, the user can warp the barrier to create openings for others to enter and exit the barrier at will, though upon exiting the barrier, if branded on a target, it will remain. Trivia *Its called the Heavenly Truth Prison because the target eventually figures that upon their will being taken over, they will be under the complete control of the user, having 'witnessed' the Truth. *When using the barrier variant, it makes this jutsu a Barrier Ninjutsu. Category:Uchujutsu Category:Kinjutsu